This is a phase Ill randomized pilot study to compare the relative safety and efficacy of foscarnet in combination with dideoxyinosine (DI) versus ganciclovir and DDI in the treatment of non-sight threatening cytomegalovirus (CMV) retinitis in Persons with AIDS. The subjects are further randomized to receive laser photocoagulation of the retina around the CMV lesions or standard maintenance therapy to attempt to prevent progression of the retinitis after a 3 week induction period. the data obtained will supply crucial information regarding the best treatment for CMV retinitis in patients with AIDS. We will also obtain data about the relative tolerance of the two anti-CMV agents (foscarnet and ganciclovir) with DDI. Finally, the laser photocoagulation of the retina around the CMV lesions will provide information regarding a new treatment that may help persons with AIDS and CMV retinitis avoid the toxicities associated with lifelong treatment with either foscarnet of ganciclovir, both of which can only be administered intravenously at this time.